


How much is too many?

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Intoxication, Tequila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo,Henry,Lucas,and Hanson get drunk and Lt Reece have to drive them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much is too many?

"Another!"Jo shouted seconds after she chugged her sixth shot of tequila."Vodka and tequila mixed!"Henry said slurring slightly."I've had like a billion gazillion drinks "Hanson said before downing another shot if whiskey.Lt.Reece was just on her second drink so se knew she was gonna have to drive."I-I hear my-my heart singing.Do you hear that"Jo said."Laaaa"Jo sung before gigglng and putting her hood on her head and laying her head on the counter."Abe..i-is gonna be sooo upset "Henry said."My wife is gonna kill me"Hanson blurted."Youre sooo loud shut up"Lucas said coming from the bathroom."Lucas...How many drinks do all of you have?Reece asked."L-like 7"Jo mumbled."5"Henry said before drinking his sixth."Well now six"Henry said quietly."8"Lucas said."That why i was on the bathroom"Lucas slurred."W-Wait in not on"Luas said causing Jo to giggle slightly."Come on I'm driving you allhome"Reece said."Since I'm the only one who has since."Reece Mumbled.First she helped Henry,then Jo,then hanson,then lucas."I'm gonna be soo sorry in the....the morning"Jo said."We are all"Lucas replied laying his head against the cool window."I'm gonna drop Henry and Jo at Henry's house so Jo won't be alone."She said turning in the direction of Henry's house .When she got there Both Jo and henry helped each other up to the house.Abe answered the door when He heard knocking."Youre both drunk?"Abe said leading them into the house."Kinda"Jo said."What do you mean by kinda?"Abe aksed confused."I had like 8 drinks and henry had umm 5 or 6" Jo replied."Oh dear god"Abe said.


End file.
